The Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard is an external peripheral interface standard for communication between a computer and external peripherals over a cable using bi-serial transmission. USB flash drives (UFDs) are well known in the art of digital computers as portable data storage devices integrated with a USB interface. UFDs are commercially packaged in a large variety of shapes and forms, mainly in accordance with the way they are to be carried and stored.
An important application of UFDs is the storage of multimedia content, such as music, video and photographs. For this application, CD ROMs (referred herein as CDs) and DVDs are a very popular storage media. Users typically keep their CDs and DVDs in pocket albums and storage racks that are designed to store CDs or CD cases.
However, UFDs known in the art are packaged to be carried and stored as a single unit that does not resemble the design of standard CDs.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an innovative portable data storage device, such as a USB flash drive (UFD), substantially designed as a sector of a ring to allow packaging multiple UFDs in a standard design (e.g. CD ROM, DVD, etc.) for storage and porting.